El Final Perfecto
by Tamakura
Summary: One shot Seiso acabo hace ya algunos años Len, Kahoko, y todos los amigos que habían hecho en aquel sitio ahora tenian una vida feliz y el peliceleste y la pelirroja no eran la excepción 《Sus vidas están unidas》


Aplausos sonaron por todo el teatro.

Ese sonido que tanto me gustaba, como la gente apreciaba mi trabajo al esforzarme tanto en el violín.

Pero ya hace varios años que esos aplausos no son solo para mi, sino también para mi esposa.

Si, mi esposa, ha mejorado tanto, desde que estuvimos en Seiso, ahora solo la "corrijo" para acercarme, y tomarla de la cintura, y poder besar su cuello, con su hermosa piel blanca, pero, ya no es necesario arreglar su postura o cuidar sus delicadas manos, es una experta en el violín tanto o más que yo, si, lo acepto.

Aunque ahora es diferente, ya que a madurado mucho, sin dejar de ser alegre y cálida, con sus actitudes que me encantan, claro.

-Len, ¿estas bien? - dijo con su dulce voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eh! Si solo pensaba - dije y en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa - estuviste increíble, cariño.

-Gracias - dijo con un sonrojo es sus mejillas

-jajajajaja- sonrei- Ocho años de casados y aun te sonrojas.

\- Y que quieres que haga, no puedo evitarlo. - dijo con un gracioso puchero y cubriendo sus mejillas

-No importa, te ves linda - y le di un suave pero tierno beso en los labios dejándola aun mas roja

-Tsukimori - dijo entre dientes por el beso - Estamos en medio escenario podrían pensar mal

\- Y?... eres mi esposa , ¿no?

-Si ...,oye, además. Sino recuerdas todavía tenemos que ir a ver a los chicos

\- ¿Cuánto a que llegamos y están dormidos ?- pero eso nunca ocurre cuando los dejamos en casa de mis padres es solo la costumbre de decirlo

-Ni tu, te crees eso.

-Ok, vamos - dije abriendo la puerta del auto después de haber bajado del escenario

Miraba por la ventana recordando el momento en que mis hijos nacieron

FLASH BAKH*

Eran las once y cuarenta, yo iba y venia por el pasillo de la sala de espera peor que león enjaulado

-¡Hombre calmate! - dijo Ryotaru

-¡Como quieres que me calme lleva horas hay adentro! - dije frustrado

-Si te entiendo per...- entonces se escucho un llanto que invadió toda la sala

Y por la puerta del quirófano salio en doctor con una gran sonrisa que me decía lo que me esperaba hay dentro

\- Son dos criaturas hermosas pude entrar a verlos -dijo

\- Dos!? - dijeron todos los que estaban en la sala, que eran básicamente todos los amigos que habíamos conseguido en la academia Seiso, al menos los que se encontraban en Japón pues Moe se había convertido en una gran reportera y estaba en América y Hinata viajo con su orquesta a Europa .

Estábamos sorprendidos, y no era para menos queríamos que fuera una sorpresa pero no nos imaginamos que fueran dos .

Un poco confundido por la noticia entré y lo que vi realmente hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Hay estaba ella se veía cansada pero con una sonrisa que demostraba toda la dulzura que me encantaba, una enfermera se le acerco con dos bultos uno rosa y otro celeste, en ese momento me le acerque y le bese la frente, solo me contesto con una sonrisa muy suave

\- Buen trabajo linda tus pequeños son adorables - dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera - tengan - y nos entrego a los bebes

Y tenia mucha razón eran adorables tenia entre mis brazos a una pequeña y adorable niña con ojos azules y un cabello celeste igual al mio, era hermosa, si, hermosa y solo con verla sentí la necesidad de protegerla por el resto de mi vida, pero Kaho tenia en sus brazos a mi hijo, si, mi hijo suena bien decirlo tenia unas motas de cabello rojizo

Y unos ojos color ámbar igual a los míos y los de Kahoko

Desde ese momento ellos y su madre se volvieron lo más importante de mi vida no era como las cursilerias que leia junto a Kaho en esas revistas para padres primerizos era más fuerte a algo que podía estar escrito

FIN DE FLASH BAKH. *

Bajamos del coche hasta la casa de mis padres y tocamos el timbre mi padre nos abrió la puerta y nos saludo

Escuchamos unas risas de niños y sabiendo de donde venían nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

Mis hijos estaban sentados en la alfombra escuchando uno de los cuentos que mi madre me solía contar de pequeño pero que ahora se los contaba a sus nietos

Con una sonrisa al ver la tierna escena Kahoko se acerco hacia a los niños depositando un suave beso en la frente de cada uno y saludando a mi madre

-Hola madre -la salude con una leve sonrisa - niños como la pasaron con sus abuelos

\- Bien papi - me contestaron al unísono

\- Amores es hora de irnos recojan sus cosas por favor - les dijo Kahoko haciendo un ademán para que se levantaran

Ya en casa, una casa que había decidido comprar antes de nuestra boda, acompañamos a cada uno de los niños a sus habitaciones.

Para ser niños de solo 5 años tenían gustos bien definidos

Tomoe, como se llamaba mi hijo prefería los tonos verdes agua y la comida salada. A diferencia de su hermana Misaki que prefería el morado y las cosas dulces

Pero, si de algo estaba feliz es de que ellos se interesaran en la música tanto como Kahoko y yo.

Ambos están en escuelas de música, desde luego, no tocan lo mismo, mi pequeño pelirrojo como le suelo decir a Tomoe toca el violín de una forma dulce y atrayente al oído experto, por eso Kahoko y yo algunas veces le ayudamos, pero Misaki toca el arpa de una forma fluida y suave sacando hermosas melodías de cada una de las cuerdas que a su corta edad seria muy difícil .

Ayudamos a que se durmieran y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación después de dejarlos dormidos

Viendo a mi esposa quitarse la ropa no he podido evitar acercarme y ayudarle con la cremallera del vestido que uso en el concierto un vestido azul marino tipo sirena que delineaba a la perfección su figura con detalles de perlas blancas en el escote de corazón, y una cinta blanca en la cintura, se sonrojo pues la abraze por la espalda y le di la vuelta para poder ver su rostro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas e inspirado por su belleza la lleve hacia la cama

No puedo resistirme a besar sus labios de un tono rojo carmesí para después besar su cuello bajando mis besos hasta su abdomen desnudo y así empezando una noche de " amor y lujuria ".

 _ **Esto lo escribi hace mucho ,vi el anime, el final fue tan malditamente abierto que tuve que buscar consuelo en las demás temporadas, que esta de mas decir que no sirvió de nada.**_

 _ **Solo vi a Len en el cementerio en un mini-momento y hasta este día me pregunto ¿a que persona fue a visitar?**_

 _ **Este anime no es uno de los mas *fanfictiados* o como se diga pero puedo decir que se volvió mi favorito en un tiempo y aun esta en mi lista de recomendaciones cuando me preguntan por uno bueno**_

 _ **Esta pareja me encanta!!!!!!!**_

 _ **Perdon por las faltas ortográficas recordad que los maravillosos personajes como siempre no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Bye bye...**_


End file.
